Captain Carla Lychhod
Captain Carla Lychhod Union Citizen – Race Affiliation – Coven / Saresii – originally reported birth date: August 4th, 3556 – 1 Actual Birth date: Unable to determine Carla reportedly was born on Sares 2 in one of the Saresii Arti Womb Birthcenters on August 4th, 3556 just 6 years before the Saresi i join the Union. She was reportedly a Birth Center Accident (Saresii babies are ordered by Saresii couples who then send in their DNA) once in a blue moon a Saresii orphan is created due to a glitch or error. Carla claimed to be one of those and was raised by the priests of the Gray Cat monastery on Sares One . In 3572 she was among the first Saresii 1 to apply at the Union Academy and was accepted. She was an exceptional cadet and due to war the regular 4 year Academy time was cut short to three. A new program where the cadets become Midshipmen in the third year and serve on a ship of the line was implemented for the first time in 3575 . She became a midshipman aboard the USS Trafalgar under the command of Admiral McElligott (serving as Acting Captain). He recommended her to Command Track . She graduates to Ensign in 3576 She remained aboard the USS Trafalgar and served 8 years first in Tactical , then OPS and finally in 3783 she was made XO of the Trafalgar. In 3785 she is sent to Command School and after completing Command School she serves another 2 years as XO aboard the USS Utrux . In 3589 she receives command over the USS Nynivee and remains her commanding officer until 3598 . Until 3597 her service was exemplary and due to the war she and her ship were involved in several battles. In 3597 the USS Iron Horse on a recon mission into the Lighthouse System , to substantiate X101 intel that the GC prepared for a major counter offensive. 2 The USS Iron Horse hopelessly outnumbered by 10,000 to 1 calls for reinforcements and confirms the fleet built up. Among the first ships arriving was the USS Nynivee. The Nynivee was among the first ships with a Terran built Translocator cannon and ParaDim Shields . Captain Lychhod disregarded the command of Admiral Stahl , to wait for the USS King County and the USS Olympia (two massive Missile Super Cruisers ) and then protect the King County with TL fire while the King County and the Olympia launch their many thousand LOKI torpedoes in Swarm salvos and thus cripple the enormous fleet and hinder them to make a run until the First Fleet and the Devi had a chance to arrive. She jumps into the system to assist the Iron Horse. The Iron Horse at this point is already crippled and moments from complete destruction. .. Log Entries Extract: “Captain, we are being hailed again by Admiral Stahl. He says and I quote. “If you do not wait for the Missile cruisers and run shield for them, I personally rip your head off.” “Screw that pompous ass . I heard what Admiral McElligott called this traitor. The USS Iron Horse needs our help and I be damned if we don’t do everything we can to get Captain Stiller and his crew out of there. We got the new shields and that wonder weapon. Let’s roast us some Nogoll .” Captain Lychhod strapped herself into the Battle seat and said with a firm voice. “All hands battle stations !” Her hands flew over the Command Piano and like a virtuoso on an old fashioned key board instrument; she too was an artist of masterly skills when it came to direct her Titan Class super cruiser into battle. There had been war ever since the blasted Y’All decided to come back. There had been war since she was supposedly born on Sares . Of course she was not really born on Sares. She was a Coven and much much older, but she had lived with the Saresii for over 500 life times and had more or less forgotten her true origin. She felt and thought like a Saresii and now she was a Union Citizen . She had served under Admiral McElligott and in her mind there was no one more brilliant than this old Terran. Then out of the blue another Immortal reappeared. His name was Stahl . Stripped of all ranks, sentenced to life for war crimes at a prison colony. He escaped and disappeared. Was gone and forgotten. She routed signal commands to the necessary stations. “Engineering, cut seals on both reactors we going to run past red line. Helm prepare ISAH transition . I want to come out as close to the Iron Fists last position as possible. Tactical, you have fire permission. Translocator Cannon authorized.” Her crew acted like a precision instrument to the flash commands she sent both spoken and visual. She was certain she could feel some of the acceleration gees coming through and pressing her deeper into the leathers of her Command seat. Now all that remained was to wait, the heat of battle was soon upon them, mere moments before quasi space and only six minutes into Lighthouse. While her eyes focused on the tactical overlay of her Battle scope , her mind drifted back to Stahl and the impossible big ship he had returned with. She had just received her command as that pompous relict appeared and tore through the Y’All ships like a banshee cut loose from hell. She had known quite a few beings and friends who lost their lives fighting the relentless Y’All. Why did he have to show up at the last moment with his super ship and wonder weapons? She was certain he timed it for effect, so all his past sins were forgotten and forgiven. Oh and how they forgave him, standing ovation at the Assembly . The Narth of all beings asking for membership claiming it was Stahl’s heroics that convinced them. What members they turned out to, wanted to be isolated and left alone. No, she refused to take orders from some old relic who had no clue about warfare and relied on some alien super weapon. .. The USS Nynivee broke into real space and straight into hell. The USS Iron Fist was burning and her once beautiful aft shredded to bits. A single Isah pod glowing in bright red trying against all hope to accelerate the mass of the big ship and maneuver away from the eight, yes those cowardly goat heads and three times cursed paper faces committed eight of their battle ships to finish of the Union intruder. Her tactical screen had filled to capacity. There were thousands of Kermac , Nogoll and Elly warships. Like a bee that accidently landed in a hornets nest , the enemy units immediately opened fire. “Shields failing, Captain!” Came the slight agitated voice from the officer at ops. The Nynivee was shaking every time a Translocator load left and reduced an enemy ship into a cloud of dissipating energy plasma. Only now did Captain Lychhod, realize the fatality of her command to open fire at will. The TL cannon was a terrible weapon, but needed reload time and the 15 seconds3 time her loaders needed were an eternity in a space battle of this magnitude. All hope to give the Iron Fist enough breathing room had been lost the second they appeared. Moments later the Iron Fist exploded and was lost with all hands serving her. “Captain, the USS King County and the USS Olympia are on system edge, and in maximum firing position. The Ajax and the Hector providing cover but it isn’t enough, Nogoll destroyers closing in.” “Forward shields at 20 percent. We are out of Shiprocs , Direct Energy battery three and four overheated. Turret five lost. Reactor Two needs to be shut down…we are over...” The messages came in an increasing faster pace and with added urgency. She suddenly wished she could return to her true form. She would survive, but what to do? What..” “Captain, the King County is being attacked… “ “Stahl is calling!” “Put him on.” “Captain Lychhod, turn your bow to Helio center and accelerate, use the same flares they used to hide the true size of their fleet to fool their sensors. We are launching fighters. Keep your other weapons off line, they do you not much good anyway and for Christ’s sake tell your Tactical officer to pick his targets according to size not distance to you.” The voice of the immortal had a strange calming effect on her and the entire bridge crew. Every word he said made sense. She still didn’t like the man, as he virtually took command of her ship. Her crew did what he said. “It is easy to be calm and thoughtful aboard an invincible supership!” She grunted. Her Communication officer a Spindlar turned his head. “Captain, our Eternal Warrior is not aboard the Devastator. He leads the first wing of Wolfcrafts screaming in the system. He flies one of those flying death traps himself.” Her Engineer interrupted. “If I can get time to work on our number two, all will be mood.” The Tactical officer yelled. “Captain our aft shields just went .” "Navigator plot us an emergency course. Helm take us out of here , let us find a place we can set down and fix that damn reactor.” End excerpt Captain Carla Lychhod ordered planet fall onto a until know unexplored planet in an unexplored system, deep in what the Kermac considered their territory. Her Chief Engineer wanted to repair the main drive and needed to do that from the outside. This was easier done on a planet than in deep space. The Crew of the Nynivee a fully functional Celtest Depot on that planet. Captain Lychhod was tried in court martial proceedings for disobeying direct orders, causing the loss of lives aboard her ship and the King County. She was furthermore charged for lying about her true nature (an aspect that was sealed and it was argued that her true birth records were falsified before she was a Union Citizen and before Saresii membership. Carla Lychhod was dishonorably discharged and her name put into the hall of shame. She returned to Coven and remains there. {2] Operation Steel Broom of the recently reinstated Admiral Stahl and the loss of the X101 as Thrall species has put the Galactic Council forces under tremendous pressure, front lines are now edging into GC space. GC forces massing a tremendous fleet in the Lighthouse system in an attempt to cross the Orion gap directly into the Orion Spur and attack Earth and Pluribus ( The GC Operation translated : Cut of the Snake’s head ) 3 The translocator cannon technology was brand new and far from a true and tested weapon system. Loading cannons by manual means had not been done in since the Ascent . Category:Minor Characters Category:People